


The Right Guy

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: "If he's the right guy then stop holding out for the right time."She knew what she needed to do that night, he's the right guy and she knew it and she hoped that he felt the same.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	The Right Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic I wrote after re-watching some episodes. I hope you all like it.

"If he's the right guy then stop holding out for the right time."

Dr Melendez's words repeated over and over again in her head, she knew he was referring to her and Dash when he said them, but she couldn't help but think about him. She was in love with him and she'd known that for a while now but she had only truly admitted it when the words "I'm in love with my boss," came from her mouth only minutes before.

She walked out of her therapists home, feeling like a weight had lifted from her chest, but those words were still repeating in her head.

"If he's the right guy then stop holding out for the right time."

She knew what she needed to do that night, he's the right guy and she knew it and she hoped that he felt the same. She got into her car and drove as fast as she could to Neil's house.

She stood at his door and lifted her hand to knock before letting it drop again.

"If he's the right guy then stop holding out for the right time."

The words repeated in her head again and she took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Seconds later it opened and Neil Melendez stood at the door, looking down at his resident.

"Hey Claire, is everything alright?" He asked, slightly concerned as to why she was standing at his door so late.

"Yeah, I just, I kept thinking about what you said to me the other day, when you said that if Dash was the right guy then I shouldn't hold out for the right time with him and I realised that he isn't the right guy," she said quickly. Neil's breath caught in his throat before he cleared it.

"What are you trying to say Claire?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Dash wasn't the right guy," she swallowed nervously, "because you are Neil, I didn't want to kiss Dash because I'm in love with you, and I think I have been for a while but I only realised it tonight and I-" she was cut off mid sentence when soft lips were pressed up against hers and strong arms were wrapped around her waist. They stood there like this for a little while, lips moving against each other as fireworks went off in their heads, they felt like they were the only two people on Earth in that moment. The kiss was only broken off when they both stopped to catch their breaths.

"I'm in love with you too Claire," Neil said, causing Claire to smile that beautiful smile that started butterflies in Neil's stomach everytime he saw it, "would you like to come in?" he asked. Claire nodded her head and they both made their way inside, Neil pulling Claire into another kiss as the door shut behind them.


End file.
